Quiero estar a tu lado
by Fresa
Summary: UA&Lemon Oneshot&Songfic! James y Lily se ven en la noche, siendo que se les está prohibido siquiera mirarse. Pero, no hay barreras cuando el amor es verdadero, no es así?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, donde se mezcla un tipo de ambiente de "Sorcerous Stabber Orphen" (ojo, no situaciones), donde Lily es hija de un importante burgués y James es un hechicero de la Orden del Fénix.

**AVISO 2:** ESTA HISTORIA TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO! Desde ahora, si eres menor de edad, tú te haces responsable de lo que lees, porque ya estás avisado.

**AVISO 3:** La canción ocupada en el fic (ya que es un sogn-fic) es "Quiero estar a tu lado" y uno de los openinsg de "Orphen".

**Sumary: **UA One-shot&Song-fic! James y Lily se ven en la noche, siendo que se les está prohibido siquiera mirarse en la mitad de la calle. Pero, no hay barreras cuando el amor es verdadero, no es así?

**Quiero estar a tu lado**

El viento soplaba esa noche, la luna alumbraba tenuemente y tu silueta se reflejaba a través de las cortinas de tu habitación por la luz proveniente de esta.

Mi cabello, de por si desordenado, ondeaba fuertemente, golpeándome, levemente, la cara de vez en cuando; mis lentes cubrían, un poco, mis ojos avellana; mi capa negra se movía con fuerza tras a mi espalda.

Lentamente, te estabas desvistiendo, mientras mi cuerpo, rápidamente, se iba vistiendo de deseo. Puedo ver tus pechos formados, tu cintura estrecha y ese vaivén de caderas que me trae loco, pero todo era una mera sombra, yo quiero más... más de ti.

Mi corazón se desboca con solo recordarte.  
Tus ojos verdes, almendrados, chispeantes, amables, llenos de amor; tu boca de cereza, tersos, dulce, deseable; tu cabello rojo, sedoso, largo, ondas se sensualidad; tus pechos de suave caída, redondos, con tus pezones rosados prendidos; tu cintura, estrecha, suave, delicada; tus caderas ya bien formadas; tu trasero redondo, levantado y bien formado; una flor hermosa, en plena primavera.

Las cortinas se mueven con el viento y tu silueta va desapareciendo lentamente. Yo subido en un árbol, un poco más abajo de tu balcón, espero por tu presencia.

Toda la casa está en silencio. Los perros que vigilan las tierras, están comiendo las presas de carne que les he dejado, para que no entorpezcan mi visita. Tu hermana en la planta Este, de la enorme casa de los Evans, no se percatará de mi presencia. Tu padre, profundamente dormido, en el tercer piso de la casa, no sabrá que yo estuve aquí. Y nadie, de toda la casa, creerá que nos vemos hacía varios meses atrás; acompañados por el silencio de la noche, por la suavidad de tus sábanas, pos el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Nadie sabrá y nadie puede saberlo jamás.  
Soy James Potter, un ser detestable para tu padre, por ser un Hechicero. Y todo es comprensible, al saber que un hechicero maligno, fue responsable de la muerte de tu madre.

Proveniente de la Orden del Fénix, la única y más importante orden de magos y brujas.

Soy el mejor de mi clase y el hombre más solicitado entre las brujas, pero nadie me importa más que tú, la dueña de mi corazón: Lily Evans.

Hija de un importante burgués, comerciante de telas y accesorios. La menor de dos hermanas y la más parecida a tu fallecida madre. Por lo que eres la más protegida por tu viudo padre.

No tienes derecho a elegir tu pretendiente, menos con quien casarte y peor aún, escoger a un hechicero como yo, de amante.

El viento cada vez va bajando la temperatura del ambiente. Veo que has apagado la luz de tu velador, las cortinas se corren un tanto y tu figura aparece cubierta por un suave camisón delgado. Tu sonrisa ilumina tu rostro y tu cuerpo se mueve hasta la barandilla. Apoyas los codos sobre la baranda del balcón y tu cabeza entre tus manos, dirigiendo tu mirada inocente a mi persona, sin dejar de lado tu hermoso sonrojo.

Hacía ya un mes que no nos veíamos. Yo había ido a una importante misión, lejos de la ciudad, que resolví rápidamente, para poder volver. Durante un largo tiempo sufrí sin tu compañía, pero eras mi aliento para poder seguir con vida y volver al pueblo por ti. Y ahí estas, hermosa como tu sola, con una sonrisa que me derrite el corazón.

De un salto, llego al balcón suavemente; siento tu aroma a fresas, que me llena los pulmones. Te levantas lentamente, sonriendo con más amplitud.

Nos quedamos con la mirada unida por varios segundos, en silencio y con el viento moviendo mi capa, de manera que rodeara mi cuerpo y ondeando, tu suave camisón, por la espalda, mi pelirroja.

Es un sueño...

_Quiero estar a tu lado  
_

La fuerte brisa hace que su cabello se enrede por su cuello. Yo, con un movimiento impensable, dirijo mi mano hacia su cuello, moviendo sus cabellos rojos hacia su derecha.

El tocarla, le hizo estremecer y esto acrecentó más aún mi excitación. Su piel suave me llamaba.

_y mostrarte todo lo que siento_

Tomé su cuello con posesión. Me acerqué rápidamente, con ansiedad. Ella apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y sin pensarlo, llevado por mis impulsos, la besé, como nunca lo había hecho antes: con mi pasión a flor de piel.

Entramos a su habitación, tomados de la mano.

Hechicé la estancia, así nadie nos oiría.

Mi capa cayó al suelo, quedando con mi polera roída por la batalla, mis pantalones llenos de polvo y en el nacimiento de mis pectorales, brillaba el collar del fénix, símbolo de la Orden del Fénix.

_Tú sabes como somos en realidad_

Su cama está a unos pasos de nosotros, pero aún es muy temprano para terminar así como así.

Tomo nuevamente sus labios presos de los míos, posando una de mis manos en su cuello y la otra rodeando su delicada cintura.

Mis lentes molestan, lo bueno es que sin ellos, no pierdo mucho la vista. Me quita los lentes, para poder seguir con el beso sin ningún percance a que le haga daño su cara de ángel.

No paramos de besarnos, pero la ropa, pronto, se convierte un obstáculo para nosotros.

Queremos más, siempre queremos más...

_Cuando nos encontramos con la pasión._

Lo siguiente en volar, es mi polera, que no se a donde queda, pero lo importante, es cuando siento sus brazos posarse sobre mi piel desnuda y el roce de su camisón me dio escalofríos de sentir más.

Su piel me quema encendiendo mis estímulos. Mi mano, antes apoyada en su cuello, baja hasta su espalda y la otra, baja desvergonzada hasta su trasero, intentando subir su camisón de a poco.

Sin que supiera, las manos de Lily bajaron hasta mi cinto y me lo sacó rápidamente, para pronto desabrochar mis pantalones.

Mi zona sur estaba completamente estimulada, por lo que dejar de sentir la presión de mis pantalones, fue un alivio.

Por mi parte, su camisón ya iba por mitad del camino de ser despojado de su dueña. Y como si lo estuviésemos esperando, el camisón desapareció de nuestra vista.

_Sabes que no pensamos con claridad_

Por fin, luego de un mes y algo más de espera, volvía a sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Sus pechos erectos, rozando mis pectorales.

Mi sexo chocaba con su vientre, causando un roce que me volvía cada vez más animal.

Su manos cada vez se manifestaban con mayor deseo, apretando mis brazos, mi espalda, mi culo, mi yo entero.

Su cuerpo cada vez se pegaba más al mío y el calor entre los dos, iba subiendo rápidamente.

Avanzamos, hasta topar con la cama y acostarnos en ella.

Mis labios dibujaron nuevamente los trazos de la última vez y otros nuevos, que fueron más emocionantes que los anteriores.

Mis manos hacían presa de todo lo que tocaran, en especial sus pechos y sus muslos o un poco más arriba de ellos.

Solo habían dos obstáculos: mis boxers y sus braguitas.

_Porque el amor nos ciega a la verdad_

Nuestras últimas prendas se perdieron, dejando libres nuestros sexos, mientras que nuestras caricias iban en aumento.

Yo estaba loco, embriagado de amor, de cariño, de todo eso que solo ella me podía regalar.

Le besé y ella me devolvió el beso con el doble de pasión. Nos extrañábamos mutuamente y lo sabíamos.

Mis manos bajaron a su monte de Venus y ahí jugué con su centro de placer. Con deleite pude oír sus gemidos, mientras mi boca se ocupaba de uno de sus senos y yo me excitaba más.

Sus manos se posaron tras de mi cabeza, tirando de mis cabellos, sin causarme dolor alguno.

Empezó a mover sus cadera, queriendo que la poseyera, que lo necesitaba... y, pues, yo también lo necesitaba.

Volví a besarla en los labios, mientras le separaba las piernas; suavemente fui entrando en ella hasta quedar completamente unidos. Los dos suspiramos de placer.

Nos movimos, a un compás que pronto aumentó de velocidad. Ella gritó mi nombre y yo le repetía insistentes "te amo" al oído.

Todo fue hermoso, todo fue perfecto, todo ella era llegar al cielo.

Hasta que todo terminó.

_La luz fría ilumina todo a mi paso,_

Ya vestido nuevamente, después de haber pasado la noche de mi vida, la observo desnuda sobre la cama. Era un ángel y mi corazón se regocijó con su imagen.

La amaba tanto, era tan perfecta, una dulzura.

Sentado sobre la cama, recorrí con mi mano su espalda desnuda, sintiendo su suavidad. No quería separarme de ella, pero si alguien nos llegase a encontrar, sería el final de los dos y ni siquiera en las noches podría estar a su lado.

Me levanté con pesar y el corazón oprimido. ¿Qué pasa si esta en nuestro último encuentro? No podría vivir por ello.

Caminé hasta el balcón y la luz de la luna me iluminó el camino de regreso, ese camino que no quería recorrer, pero _debía_

_  
Y ahora mi silueta esta en la pared_

La misma luz de la luna figuró mi silueta a través del ventanal, a donde estaba Lily Evans, hija de un importante burgués, mi amada Lily, fruto prohibido para mí, durmiendo después de una noche a mi lado.

Pude ver como se revolvió entre las sabanas buscando mi calor, yo también quería sentir su calor nuevamente.

_Quiero estar a tu lado _

¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?

Si tan solo su padre supiera cuanto la amo, como quiero verla feliz, como quiero protegerla ante todo. Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad de demostrarlo, pero ni siquiera con él me deja entablar conversación. Con solo ver mi emblema de la Orden del Fénix, me apunta con su escopeta.

_Y mostrarte todo lo que siento_

Mi única satisfacción es saber que Lily, siente lo mismo que yo. Que me deja estar a su lado por las noches. Que nos escuchamos, antes o después de nuestra unión. Que intentamos apoyarnos, ayudarnos y animarnos, aún cuando no podemos entablar relación alguna.

_Quiero siempre cubrirte,_

Cada noche que vengo, mi meta es demostrarle que lo más importante para mí es estar con ella. Compartir lo que no compartimos con los demás, no solo en plano físico, sino también sentimental, preocupaciones, sueños, ambiciones y más cosas.

Lo único que quiero es estar con ella.

_  
Protegerte con mis propias manos_

Hacerle saber esto que tengo dentro con besos, caricias, suspiros, gemidos. Decirle que la amo, no solo con palabra, sino que con algo más, que nos haga ser uno y sentir lo mismo.

Quiero que entienda, que en verdad me importa, que en verdad la amo y que es todo para mí.

Y mi máxima preocupación, aún que nadie sepa, es poder protegerla, es por eso que lucho con la Orden del Fénix: para protegerla.

Finalmente quito el hechizo insonoro de la habitación y salgo del balcón con una caída suave, por medio de un simple hechizo.

Mi capa ondea con el viento, que no para de soplar con fuerza.

Camino lentamente por los pastizales, dando media vuelta, para observar hacia la casa de Lily.

Si mi vista, mejorada por los lentes, no me falla, puedo ver como mi pelirroja está parada en el balcón viéndome partir, seguro preguntándose cuando será nuestro próximo encuentro. Ni yo mismo lo se, pero el amor nos hará desear uno más.

Tomo entre mis manos el mi pendiente del fénix y lo aprisiono con fuerza.

.- Juro que por el la Orden del Fénix, que lograré estar contigo, rompiendo todos los obstáculos que tu padre nos impone – con un simple hechizo, se que mis palabras llegan a sus oídos.

Vuelvo a dar la vuelta y sigo mi camino hacia la posada donde se encuentra mi caballo. Supuestamente, debería estar durmiendo en ella, pero debía ir junto a Lily. Mi deseo me lo pedía y ella también lo deseaba, tanto como yo.

El alba estaba próxima a aparecer.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Fresa:** Holaaa, este fic es medio rarito, pero ya ven que a mí no me gustan las cosas normales xD! No es un Lily&James normal, de esos en Hogwarts o Post-Hogwarts, sino que basado en la época del anime "Orphen" y ocupando uno de sus Opening llamado (como el título de la historia) "_Quiero estar a tu lado";_ en verdad está basado en muchas cosas, pero intento darle mi propio toque extraño y todo o.o

Es el primer Lemon, One-shot, song-fic e intento de un poco de Angust (que a mi parecer) no sale muy bien; es un hecho que el Angust no se me da bien u.ú!

Pero bueno, no puedo saber sola como es que quedó esta historia, así que les pido a ustedes que me escriban un review y me digan que tal les pareció? muy mal? un tomatazo? no sigo escribiendo este tipo:X no se, díganmeee, por favor!

Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos y Cuídenseeeee!!!

_Fresa._


End file.
